Emmett gets Bella Drunk
by c0lew0rld
Summary: Emmett get's Bella drunk while Edward is away hunting.
1. Human Expierence

**Emmett Gets Bella Drunk**

**Set during eclipse! :) I write stories or fanfic, about what I want to read, and i have read some like this, but not in detail. so enjoy :)**

It was always a bad day when Edward was away, Alice had forseen nothing out of the ordinary this weekend, and so I'd insisted that he take the opportunity to go hunting with Carlise and Esme since they were going. I knew how it bored him to hunt nearby prey.  
"Go have fun," I'd told him. "Bag a few mountain lions for me."  
I would never admit to him how hard it was for me when he was gone, but if he knew that then he would feel horrible and he would be afraid to leave me, even for the most necessary reasons. So when I got off work Thursday and it was Alice who was waiting for me in the volvo.  
"Hey Alice." I shouted over the wailing.  
She was singing along to the song, her voice an octave higher than the melody, weaving through it with a complicated harmony. She nodded at me, ignoring me and concentrated on the music. I shut my door and put my hands over my ears. She grinned, and turned the volume down until it was just background. Then she hit the locks and the gas in the same second.  
"So what are we doing?" I asked her.  
"Well...we can test drive my new porshe Edward promised me that he would get,  
which he did." Alice said, "Remember the one in Italy, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A - I bet I could have you back by midnight."  
I took a deep breathe. "I think I'll pass," I sighed, repressing a shudder.  
We wound, always to fast, down the long drive. Alice pulled around to the garage,  
and I quickly saw Alice's shiny yellow porshe.  
Alice hopped out gracefully and went to stroke her hand along the length of her porshe. "Pretty isn't it?"  
"Pretty over the top."  
We walked inside and Alice had already set up Italian food, the good stuff, all the way from Port Angeles, and Alice prepared my favorite movies.  
Emmett was sitting there with Jasper playing video games. Emmett looked at me and instantly smiled. "Hey Bella, how was your trip over here?" Emmett grinned while Jasper laughed.  
"I am going for a quick hunt. I will only be a couple hours. You guys don't do anything stupid" Alice said. Then I only realised how dark Alice's eyes were.  
"Oh don't worry sister. We won't," said Emmett.  
"Rose, please.?" Alice said.  
"I will make sure these guys don't do anything to Bella that will make Edward want to rip there heads off." Said Rose.  
Alice got up and left.  
I looked at the three vampires and Emmett grinned cockily at me while Jasper just watched t.v.  
And Rosalie was reading Cosmo.  
Emmett got up and came to sit by me on the couch.  
"Wanna play truth or dare?"  
"Emmett!" Rose said.  
"What?" Em said. "It's just a game. There's nothing to do."  
"I want to play to." Said Jazz.  
"Uhhh, okay." I said. I didn't really trust him with dares, but I didn't want him asking all kinds of questions.  
Rose just shook her head and mumbled something that was too low for my ears.  
"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" Said Emmett.  
"Truth." I wasn't ready for dare yet, especially by Emmett.  
"Are you and Edward both virgins?"  
"Emmett!"  
"Hey you picked truth."  
I was mad at myself. I should have known, but I answered truthfully.  
"Yes."  
Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.  
"Truth or dare Jasper."  
"Truth."  
"Is it true that you and Alice had sex in Emmett's and Rose's closet?"  
"Uhh, how do you know?."  
I burst out laughing and Emmett growled.  
"It was a totaly guess." I said laughing.  
"Emmett! Truth or Dare," Asked Jasper.  
"Hmmm. . . Dare."  
Jasper grinned.  
"Eat a sandwich."  
"Sick! Fuck no!"  
"You picked dare,"  
Emmett looked at me and Jasper in disbelief, and then sighed.  
Jasper suddenly already had a turkey sandwich made and I watched in humor as Emmett made a revolting sound and then slowly ate up the sandwich. Me and Jasper laughed the whole time.  
"There done! Now Bella, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," I said, I thought I was playing it safe.  
"Damnn. Hmm. Have you ever gotten drunk before or tasted alcohol?"  
"No."  
"Emmett no." Said Jasper.  
"Yes!" Said Em.  
I didn't know what they were talking about.  
"Bella would you like to taste alcohol?" Asked Emmett.  
"No thank you." I said.  
"Oh come on, it's a human experience isn't it? And Edward doesn't have to know."  
"Ummm."  
"Jasper let's take Bella to Port Angeles and show her a little fun."  
"If Edward ever finds out, he's going to kill us."  
"Oh Edward isn't gonna find out, he's gone for 2 days. Come on lets go!"  
I was curious about alcohol, so I went with them to Port Angeles to a liqour store and Emmett bought me a strawberry cooler and a russian prince. I had no idea what they were.  
Emmett grinned the whole way back to there place. It was a fast drive there and back, we were back in less than 30 minutes.  
We all went to the kitchen and Emmett got out glasses and set them infront of me. I knew what the small cups were, they were shooter glasses. And Emmett poured some of the cooler into one of the shooter cups. And motioned for me to drink.  
I slowly picked up the cup and looked at Jasper who looked amused but also worried, and I looked at Emmett who was smiling wickedly. Then I brought the little cup to my mouth and drank. It didn't taste to great but it kind of tasted like strawberries, and my expression must have been funny because Em and Jazz were laughing at me. I didn't feel anything,so Emmett made me take more shots of the cooler. I still didn't feel nothing after four shots. So then Emmett opened the russian prince, and it looked like water, but I knew it was vodka. I knew that this was stronger than the normal beer. Jasper warned Emmett, "Not to much Em."  
"I know, just a couple of shots."  
Emmett poured me a shot of the russian prince, I brought it to my mouth.  
Argh! The smell burned my nose and I gagged.  
But I drank it. Oh god, the taste was horrible and my mouth and throat burned.  
Emmett poured me another shot while Jasper got me a drink of water.  
I drank the water first then another shot. Now I was feeling kind of fuzzy.  
My arms felt like jello and I was kind of swaying while I took the next shot.  
I kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier the more shots I had of the russian prince.  
Ohh maaan I think I am drunk.  
"So yes, Eddy is a big virgin." I laughed.  
Emmett and Jasper were laughing with me.  
"Bella is way to drunk now Emmett. Get her to bed." Said Jazzy Jasper.  
"No I am not tired." I slurred my words.  
Emmett laughed but said "Yeah okay,she looks out of it"  
Emmett picked my up because I couldn't stand straight, so I couldn't even walk.  
Everything felt unreal, like it was a big dream or something. Emmett got me to Eddy's room and put me on the bed to go to bed.  
They left and I was sitting on Eddy's bed and got hungry, so I got up and stumbled around to the door and went downstairs. Then I could hear Alice yelling at Jazz and Em.  
"What the fuck! I thought I told you to look after her, not get her drunk!"  
"Whoa calm down Alice, Edward's not gonna find out."  
"How do you know?" "Hey, now now, quit talking about me like im not here. " I said Laughing.  
"OMG. Bella you need to go to bed. Oh your hungry, okay. Jazz can you get her something to eat please?"  
Alice took me back upstairs.  
"Alish why are you so small? HAHAHA. Alish I just lovesh you so much."  
"Oh thank you Bella but you need some rest, after you ea-..." Alish looked like she was looking out into space.  
Why did Alish stop in the middle of her sentence , whatever, Jasper was here with my sandwich.  
"Alice, everything okay?" Asked Jazz.  
"Ohh god, were in for it now. Edward's coming here, they got back early."  
"Oh crap."  
"Emmett!"Alice screamed.  
"Hey this isn't all my fault, and serisouly Edward has no reason to get mad. Bella was having fun anyways." Said Emmett defending himself.  
"He's gonna be here in 3 minutes."  
"Who's gonna be here Alish?" I slurred.  
"Edward. So you should go to bed before he gets here.!"  
"But I ain't tireds Alissh. I wantsa see Eddy."  
"Emmett go throw that alcohol away. Before Edward See's how much you made her drink."  
"Fine."  
Emmett got up and ran out the door.  
Why was everything moving so slow. It all felt asif a dream, oh man this feeling was great.  
"He's almost here. Well Carlise will know what to do."  
Emmett was back and sitting on the chair by Rose. Where was Rose all this time. ?  
"Rosalie where did you go?"  
She looked at me. "I followed after Alice, I didn't want to be apart of this, and thats why Alice came home early to try and get you to bed,"  
"ohhh haha"  
"Edward's here and mad." Said Alice.  
Edward, Carlise and Esme all walked in and Eddy came right to me and hugged me.  
"Hey theresh Eddy," I slurred.  
Emmett laughed.  
Edward turned around and glared at him. Carlise came and said "What happened?"  
"Emmett got Bella drunk." Said Jasper.  
"Hey! It was you too.!"  
"No. It wasn't"  
"Get Bella some water and get her to bed and make sure she's on her stomache or side."  
"Bella are you okay?" Asked Esme.  
"Oh yes, unbelivealbly fine miss Esme, don't worry, " I said.  
Edward glowered at Emmett while he took me back upstairs.  
"Eddy, I loves yoush sooo musch." I told him.  
"Ohh Bella, I love you too. "  
Alice brought me a glass of water, and sat down next to me on the bed.  
"I thought I asked you to watch her?"  
"I did, but I needed to hunt, I wasn't gonna be gone that long,"  
"Well what's done is done, it can't harm her that bad."  
"She needs her rest. Good night Bella"  
"Goo night Alishh" I smiled. I could barely keep my eyes open. The fuzziness was wearing off.  
"Oh and she's gonna need tylenol in the morning."  
"Yes I know, her first hangover I guess." Edward sighed.  
Alice left. Edward looked at me and smiled a tight smile.  
I pulled myself up and kissed him. He kissed me back.  
"Sleep now my Bella. I love you lots."  
"shhh.I am trying to sleep Eddy."  
Last thing I heard was Edward's chuckle.

Hope you Enyjoyed it!


	2. Consequence's

**It was going to be a 'One Shot' but then I decided I enjoyed writing this story to much to just end it there. Now lets see what happens the next day, Bella's first hangover, and Emmett facing the consequence's. No copyright intendid. SM owns everything.**

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke with a major headache. I could tell it was past morning, I wondered how long I slept? Then the previous day of events came rushing back to me. Playing truth or dare with Emmett and Jasper while Edward hunted. Russian Prince. Strawberry Coolers.  
I got drunk. It wasn't that much of an unpleasant feeling. It was... fun. But the after effects weren't so great. Which brought me back to the headache I got over every little noise I could hear. My head pounding. Feeling like I could throw up any minute. Even though I must of slept easily over 13 hours I was still tired. Ugh.  
"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked in an uneasy voice. My eyes were still closed and I opened them to look at him. He looked worried.  
I groaned as my head pounded.  
"No, I got this headache and my stomach feels awful." He furrowed his brow.  
We heard a light knock on the door.  
"Come in Alice,"  
She came in and was holding a glass of water and something small in her other hand.  
"Here you go Bella, take two of these every four hours Carlisle said." She smiled down at me.  
"Thank you Alice." Edward said. "What about her upset stomache?"  
"Well maybe some Pepto, but I am not to sure."  
Edward sighed and took the cup and pills from Alice and set them on the stand by his bed.  
I sat up, with Edward's help. I was pretty sure I didn't need it, but he was going to help me knowing that I was sick.  
Edward grabbed the stuff and handed me the two Tylenol and then the glass of water. I swallowed and hoped for the best. I wanted to get up and move around. I felt so sluggish, but I needed to do something first.  
"Excuse me." I said as I walked into the bathroom.  
It felt like my stomache was going to flop any second. I could feel cold hands holding my hair. It was Alice.  
After I was done I could hear Emmett and Edward yelling at each other.  
"You always take things to extreme Edward! Let the girl have a little fun. Stop being so overprotective and shit!"  
"You get her so intoxicated that she can barely walk. And she has the most unpleasant hangover the next morning. How do you expect me to react?" Edward snarled.  
"At least she had fun. At least she wasn't with that dog. Sheesh get off my back."  
"Fun? FUN? How can you say that?"  
"Oh please, you don't know what your saying. You have never gotten drunk when you were human. And besides this is practically a human experience."  
Edward just growled.  
"Why don't we just ask her if she had a good time?" Jasper suggested.  
"Good Idea." Agreed Emmett.  
I heard no agreement from Edward.  
I got up and brushed my teeth, Alice helped me get my hair and clothes in order. Edward was sitting on his bed when we walked out of the bathroom and looked at me. He must have known that I heard.  
"Let's go downstairs." He said in a flat tone.  
"Okay." I said.  
Alice just smiled and walked ahead of us downstairs.  
We walked into the living room where Emmett was sitting beside Rose on the couch. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love sofa. Edward guided me towards the other sofa.  
Emmett cleared his throat before he began to speak.  
"So, lets discuss the previous events." He said with a grin on his face. Jasper let out a low chuckle at his formality. Edward's eye's tightened.  
"They got Bella pissed drunk." Rose said. Alice let out a laugh.  
I just blushed.  
"Yes we did." Jasper said. "And it was funny."  
"Now Edward is having a little hissy fit over this event" Emmett said trying to keep a pokerface.  
"I am not having a hissy fit!" Edward said in a menacing tone.  
"Temper tantrum."  
"Grow up."  
"Sorry I can't, I'm a vampire." Jasper and Alice laughed.  
That I had to laugh at.  
"But what we are here for is to hear the conclusion of the night. Bella." Emmett looked at me. "Did you have a fun, _human experience _last night_?" _Edward snorted.  
I thought about what all happened. Me laughing, feeling all fuzzy, like my head wasn't connected to my body, feeling off balance... well I guess I am always off balance. But in a new sense I am guessing. Like you can't really know what's reality, all of it feeling like a dream... I actually did enjoy it. It was fun.  
I sighed. Edward wouldn't like my answer.  
"Yes, I did have fun Emmett." I looked at Edward.  
Edward looked back at me in shock. "Really?" He asked me.  
"Wooo!" Boomed Emmett voice. "Told you so Eddy. Your just mad because of what Bella told me and Jasper last night. Oh and of your new nickname... Eddy!" Laughed Emmett.  
"Yes," I whispered and looked down. Emmett and Jasper just laughed away.  
Edward sighed and chuckled. "Well, then it's good you had a good time." I looked at him and he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter is about Jessica having a party, and well i'm sure people know what goes on at a teenage drinking party. **


	3. Party

**No copyright intendid. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just write Fanfic :) Not to sure if this one is funny... but yeah. LOL. Fire- Joe Budden, this is the song that played in mean girls, in case you don't know. when caddy had her party, its pretty good haha. **

**Bella's POV **

I awoke in Edward's cool arms around me. Mmmm I sighed and snuggled to him more. He kissed my forehead and said, "Wake up love," I groaned and rolled over, ugh school. I felt lazy this morning after the weekend at Edwards place. I felt Edwards arms around my waist and he was kissing my neck. Mmmm I could lie here forever. . .  
I sat down in the kitchen and ate my bowl of cereal while Edward just sat there and watched me eat. I always felt self concious when he did that. I tried my best to ignore him. When I was done we walked out to his shiny volvo.  
We pulled up into school and Alice was waiting for us with Jasper. We stepped out and they greeted us.  
"Bella, how are you feeling today?" Asked Alice.  
"Fine." I replied.  
"That's great." She said with a smile. Edwards rolled his eyes at her.  
The morning past in a blur, and already it was lunch time. Edward and I walked hand in hand towards our lunch table. Mike and Eric were blabbing on about something, Alice and Jasper were feigning interest. Jessica was talking with Angela closely. We sat down and Mike smiled friendly at me. "Hey Bella," He said.  
"Hey Mike," I replied.  
"K, so looks like everything is planned out then. Now we just have to do it." Jessica said to Angela.  
"I really don't know about this Jess," She said in a worried tone.  
"Come on Angela, its out senior year, and school's almost done." She said back to her.  
"What are you girls talking about?" Asked Eric. I seen Edward give Alice a strange look.  
"Well, I'm going to have a party." Jessica replied confidently.  
"Oh a birthday party, wow have fun." Mike snickered.  
"No, a party, like a party party. You know, like a drinking party." She said glaring at him.  
"Seriously,"Mike said.  
"No your not." Said Eric.  
"Am too, we got it all planned out. My cousin is coming down, and she's old enough to buy alcohol and my mom's going out of town on thursday and will be back on monday. Plenty of time to have a party." She said in a satisfied tone.  
"Yes but, have you ever gotten drunk, none of us at this table have gotten drunk before I bet. And now all of a sudden you want to get smashed?" Asked Mike.  
I looked down. Oh god, was Jessica serious. Seemed like she was.  
"Well, technically, yeah that's exactly what I want to do." Jessica replied.  
"Sounds... fun." Eric said. "Who are you inviting?"  
"Well, everyone at this table, and just a couple more," She looked around for agreements.  
"I will go." Mike said.  
"Same man, this sounds great." Said Eric.  
Angela looked torn, but then she said. "I am going to," She said. Jessica smiled.  
"I knew you would come." She said, Angela smiled back.  
Everyone at the table looked at us now, for an agreement or an excuse out of it.  
"Sure, why not?" Said Alice nonchalantly. Edward stiffened beside me.  
Edward looked sharply at Alice while she smiled at Jessica, I just looked down.  
"Okay, well I really don't know how much people are going to go, but I think I should at least tell a couple more people." Jessica said.  
"Well yeah you should." Said Eric.  
"What you guys talking about?" Asked Tyler sitting down at the table. Edward didn't relax, but at least he didn't continue to glare at Alice.  
"Jessicas having a real party man, with like beer." Said Eric.  
"For real? Man I gotta go to this thing man. When is it?" Said Tyler.  
"I'm having it on Friday, my moms going out of town and it just seemed like the perfect time so I decided to make the best of it." She said.  
"Man I gotta tell my boys," Said Tyler.  
"No!" Said Jessica, "I mean, I don't want lots of people there, in case something happens..."  
"Oh, well sure, just a couple friends of mine..." He said.  
"Fine." She said.  
"We better get to class, the bell is going to ring." Said Angela.  
"Okay, remember Tyler, only a few," Said Jessica in a warning tone.  
"Yes, sheesh."  
They got up and left. We continued sitting there, Edward looked at Alice, "What are you doing Alice?" Said Edward in a harsh tone.  
"Oh please Edward, if you don't want to go, then don't go." She said in the same tone.  
"Why would you want to go anyways, you can't drink... well not in that way anyways.. " He said with a little smile on his face.  
"Well I was thinking about Bella mostly," She said. They looked at me.  
"Really Alice,"Said Edward.  
"Well its up to her, you know every teenager drinks, and your holding her back." Said Alice.  
"Who said I wasn't going to not let her go?"Said Edward.  
They just stared each other down when finally Jasper spoke, "Emmett would love this." He snickered. Alice let out a high chimed laugh.  
I thought about going, why not? I already got drunk before, and this was our last year. I would like to go I thought.  
"So Bella,-" Alice started but Edward cut her off.  
"Lets go Bella, were going to be late." I looked around and the cafeteria was almost empty.  
School was going by in a blur again. Finally it was over.

"Bella we should go check that party out hey?" Said Alice.  
I looked at Edward who was staring at Alice. He finally looked at me, and said, "If you would like to go Bella, you can. But just for you safety I'm coming with you,"  
"Of course you are, I wouldn't want to go if you weren't going." I said to him smiling. This was going to be awesome.  
Emmett and Rose walked in to the living room, "So Edward's finally giving in, is this the only thing he's giving into,?" He said winking at me.  
Rosalie laughed while Edward snarled at him.  
"Oh please, we all know Edward don't roll like that." Said Jasper.  
Edward grabbed my hand and walked me to his car, we could still hear them all laughing when were in the drive way.

**THURSDAY**

Everyone was now talking about Jessica's party, who was going to be there, who wasn't. Jessica was very happy that me, well Edward was going to her party. I was really surprised that Angela was going. Alot of people crowded around our lunch table asking questions.  
"Who's buying the booze?"  
"How long can we party till?"  
"Can I sleep over, I won't be able to go home drunk, my mom will kill me."  
Edward looked at me and smiled. I knew he found all of this humorous. I was sort of physced. According to Edward no adult besides Carlise and Esme knew about this little party. Jessica was kind of scared because what if the word got to her mom. That would not be good. Alice cleared my way for the party saying I would be sleeping at her house while Edward and the others went 'camping,'.

**FRIDAY**

Edward was holding my waist while I opened my locker, I leaned back into him and sighed. He held me closer and kissed my neck.  
"Oh man, can't wait for this party tonight, its gonna be the shit." Said Terrance.  
"For real shit, wonder if I'm gonna get laid." Said Ryan.  
"Yeah, because you will only get with a chick if there drunk." Said Terrance laughing.  
"Shut up man. I can get a girl." Said Ryan. They left the school laughing.  
Edward snorted, and looked at me. "Ready to leave?"  
"Yes," I felt uncomfortable because of what those guys said. Edward noticed and I think he became uncomfortable also.  
We walked silently to his car where Alice was waiting.  
"come on Bella, hurry, we have to go get ready for the party," She squeled in delight.  
I sighed, "Alright alright," I said under my breathe. Really with everyone talking about this party all week, it was getting old.  
Alice grimaced and we got into the car and sped away from the school.  
"So your saying that Charlie won't find out im at this party?" I said just in case to Alice. I really didn't want to get caught drinking underage, especially since my dad was a cop.  
"No you won't, but I can see that other kids from school are going to get caught." Said Alice.  
"Hmm, alright." I said.  
Edward came back down stairs with Carlise.  
"Bella, I just want you to know your limit. Don't drink to much, you can get alcohol poisoning." Said Carlise.  
"Yes I know, i'm not even going to drink that much anyways." I said. Emmett scoffed.  
"Let's go get you dressed now," Said Alice. We walked upstairs into her room. "Okay, we can dress you in black, with a miniskirt, I bet Edward will like that, but so will others, and he might not like that.. But its up to you." She said.  
A miniskirt... Oh god..  
"It is a grade 12 party anyways... it's alright to dress up as a slut once in a while, haven't you ever seen mean girls?" Said Alice. I blushed. I have, and maybe I could dress up, but not _that_ much.  
"Yeah, I will I guess, but not that much Alice," I said with caution. But knowing Alice she might make me dress up not to very lightly.  
After many decisions and clothes, I had was I was going to wear, I was wearing a black tank top that barely covered up my boobs, showing cleavage said Alice , and a too short miniskirt and black low high heels. I looked in the mirror, Oh wow. I actually thought I looked...sexy.  
I blushed, no way I was leaving this house in this. Alice must have read my face, "Bella it's alright, I've seen girls dressing like this, but obviously not this ... stylish." She giggled.  
She was dress in a tight dress with some stilettos.  
"Kay, were ready." She said.  
We walked downstairs, oh god, Edward was going to see me in this. I couldn't do this. But Alice pulled me along anyways. I really didn't see the reason to dress up in the first place and put a bunch of useless make up on.  
Edward looked at me intently, and I blushed and looked down, Oh man. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans, he looked much more beautiful than I did.  
Edward cleared his throat,"Ready?"  
I smiled, "Yes,"  
Alice laughed and went out with Jasper to there car.  
Me and Edward walked out of the house and to his car. I could barely walk in these heels and skirt. I wondered if Edward noticed, well he noticed everything and offered me a hand.  
"Do you like it?" I blurted out. I never meant to ask that question, because I must have looked like a fool.  
Edward looked at me, his eyes grazed over my body...  
"Yes," Said Edward, "I like it more than I should."  
I smiled at that.  
We drove to Jessica's and there was already many people there. It started at 10:00, and It was already 11:00 and there was probably most of the student body here.  
"Bella, I will be right beside you the entire time," Said Edward.  
"Alright," I said. I knew he was worried that something would happen. But really I was only worried that Charlie would pull up and see me.  
Edward parked the car where there was an opening and got out and opened my door.  
There was many people on her lawn and in the house and the song "Fire from Joe Budden was playing"  
"Hey," Said Alice, and she linked my arm and we walked into Jessica's house.  
People were everywhere, just talking, some drinking, some dancing, and some making out.  
"BELLA!" Said Jessica, "You came, and so did Edward." She said, seemed like she had been drinking, and Alice was right, mostly every girl, even Angela, was dressed...sluty. "Want a drink, come"  
We followed her and sat down in the living room. "Pass them all a drink," She said.  
People passed us a drink, I recognized this drink as vodka. I sniffed, and oh I felt quezey. Alice and Edward and Jasper all set there drinks down. Edward came and held my hand.  
"Hey Bella," Said Angela, she also looked drunk, but not as much as Jessica, "Whats up."  
"Hey, nothing just got here." I said trying to talk over the music.  
"hmm?" She said.  
"We just got here." I said little louder. Alice came and joined us. "Hey Alice,"  
"Hey," She said.  
Thats when Jessica and Mike came.  
"Bella, hey, wow, you look great." Said Mike. He looked drunk too.  
"Umm thanks." I felt uncomfortable with him staring at me.  
Edward put his hands on my waist and held me against his body. Mmmm that felt good. I finally took a sip of my drink and it burned. I took some more and I was done my drink by the time I knew it.  
"Here, have mine" Said Edward.  
"Thanks," I siad and he handed me his drink. I drank that up to. I was started getting fuzzy again. Edward noticed and looked at me kinda weird.  
I laughed at his expression. Alice and Jasper were sitting down on a couch by us. I was leaning into Edward on purpose, and it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off me.  
I had another drink and I started kissing Edward, he kissed me back. We were making out on Jessica's couch and his hand slid down to my thigh. I gasped and he just leaned his forehead against mine. I caught my breath and we kept kissing. Surprisingly he didn't pull away. His cool hand was moving up my thigh and I let out a little moan.  
"Get a room." I wonder why that sounded like Emmetts voice. Probably because that was Emmett. Ugh.  
Edward pulled away but left his hand on my thigh, we looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie standing there, and some people went out of there way to get out of Emmetts way.  
I grabbed another drink and drank it, it was getting easier to drink.  
"Bella, I think that's enough for tonight." Edward said.  
I looked up at him, there were two of him and it was blurry. Maybe he was right.  
"But Edwarsh, I wansta staay," I slurred.  
"So Bella, let's hear about Eddy some more." Said Emmett in a joking voice.  
I looked at him and laughed.  
"Hmm, lests see." I said.  
"Okay Bella, let's go." Said Edward. Me and Emmett laughed.  
Suddenly Alice came over to us, which seemed in slow motion, she had a strange expression on her face.  
"Edward's right, let's get out of here. Someone called the cops because everyone is going outside and being loud." What Alice just said didn't sink in.  
Alice seemed to notice.  
"Bella, Charlie is coming here to break up the party, and if he see's you here..."  
Oh shit. No, "Come let's go, wheresh Angela, she can't gets caught esher." I said, trying to get up I almost fell flat on my face but Eddy here caught me in time.  
Seemed like he was carrying me, felt like I was flying. I could see people scattering and other people yelling "Cops" Other people passed out.  
Suddenly we were at the car, "Wait Edward." Said Alish.  
That's when I got this pain in my stomach and obviously had to much alcohol and threw up, while Edward held my hair. I could hear Emmett laughing at me.  
"Shush up Emmett." I groaned.  
"Let's go. Now." Eddy said. He sounded mad. Alice drove while Edward held me in the back seat. I am not to sure where Blondie and Emmett went.  
I was still fuzzy, really fuzzy while Alice drove to fast to there house.  
"Charlies calling the house to make sure Bella is there and not at the party." She said.  
"Alice I told you this was not a good idea." Eddy said in a harsh voice.  
We were at the house and suddenly we were inside.  
"How is she?" Asked Carlise.  
Emmett was there and said,"Well, looks like someone had a good time." I could barely stand by myself.  
"She's very, intoxicated,"Said Eddy in a disaproving voice.  
"Send her to bed , but I don't know if she should call Charlie tonight..."  
"Alright. Come on Bella,"  
Eddy took me upstairs to his room and set me on the bed. It all seemed unreal. I have never been this drunk. I was dizzy and confused for how I got here.  
Eddy made me lie down so I could get some rest...unless he wanted to do something else. I would be fine with that.  
He layed beside me. "Sleep it off" He said.  
I pulled myself up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but ended it quickly. I sensed his mood from tonight was long gone. But that's okay because a sudden exhaustion came over me and I was fast asleep.


End file.
